onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Reverse Mountain Arc
English adapation By far one of the funniest arcs in all of one piece :-) Just got the Season 2 First voyage today (Right Stuf sent it early, if you want a good place to by anime go to rightstuf.com) -- 04:08, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Zou Zou has nothing to do with this arc. At all. 1999 is not 2015 therefore it has no bearing on an arc that was about a giant whale smashing his head into things. SeaTerror (talk) 21:03, April 7, 2016 (UTC) I agree. It is unnecessary to put it here on this particular article. 21:05, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Well logically we should go through every story arc articles and get rid of future references in story impact. The whole purpose of the story impact section is to describe every situation that happens in one arc that can impact the future arc close or far. That line is necessary because it first describe Crocus talking about Raftle and how to get there which would be explain deep in the Zou arc so yeah it fits the story impact Joekido (talk) 22:20, April 7, 2016 (UTC) I think we should hold back and wait until to make sure the correct information is present to avoid jumping the gun. The way how that information was being presented before it was removed was pretty bad anyway since it had no hints or suggestions that would help make a connection. Though it is still too early to present it, this story impact note would have a better chance with the Sabaody Archipelago Arc story impact if presented correctly, because of the story Rayleigh provided to the Straw Hats and how it regards the role of the Poneglyph in the main OP story. At this point it is more likely to keep that information off of this article. -Adv193 (talk) 01:58, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Let's keep it off, seems kind of irrelevant. You have to keep in mind that trivia should not also be spoilers, like the rule we just made for chapter notes. 04:46, April 8, 2016 (UTC) The years those arcs ware released are irrelevant because we don't know since when Oda planed that. Crocus said in Chapter 105 that "the paths will all converge into one eventually... and the name of the very last island one can reach in Grand Line is Raetel", the meaning of those three dots in the middle is revealed to be much more then a dramatic pause. And what about the fact that this arc was specifically mention in Zou Arc (Chapter 820)? Rhavkin (talk) 04:48, April 8, 2016 (UTC) It's a detail about log poses/the grand line. It is not important to Reverse Mountain Arc article. It's too far removed. 04:57, April 8, 2016 (UTC) The log pose itself and how its path is reveal has nothing to actually do with the story of the Reverse Mountain Arc itself. You could probably make the argument for the Thriller Bark Arc, since these arcs are actually connected like that, but not the log pose. It has nothing to do with either the characters nor the setting. 05:13, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Are you kidding me? there is a trivia about the log pose already. The fact is that this story has an impact on the Straw Hats travels through out the Grand Line and as of recent chapters, their route has altered completely, henceforth the impact of this story is relevant until the Zou Arc (despite the fact that traveling using a log pose hasn't been used at all in the New world). Rhavkin (talk) 05:14, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Well as long as there is a legitimate connection to how it effects the story later which can be proven then it should be added, but for this one it is not notable enough to be presented plus it can be considered as a weak connection. On the matter of handling story impact sections I would like the ones from story arcs in progress to be more carefully handled as I do think the ones from the 2 most recent story arcs have been getting a little too overstuffed (though this is just my personal opinion). -Adv193 (talk) 05:32, April 8, 2016 (UTC) They don't mention arcs. They mention locations. SeaTerror (talk) 06:11, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Clear majority against the trivia, I'm closing this. 14:06, April 8, 2016 (UTC)